Save us
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Übersetzung. Ist es bereits zu spät, um sie zu retten? HPDM, oneshot


**Titel:** Save us

**Autor**: Firesword -verbeugt-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Rating:** T

**Genre**: Angst, Drama

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Uebersetzung. Ist es bereits zu spaet, um sie zu retten? HPDM, one-shot

**Disclaimer:** Soo, diesmal gehört mich gar nichts, nothing, rien, nada, niente. Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört Jo Rowling, der Rest gehört Firesword

**Geschwafel des Übersetzers: **Ich habe diese Fanfiction auf der Suche nach englischen one-shots gefunden und da sie mir ganz gut gefallen hat, habe ich mir gleich für die Übersetzung eine Erlaubnis geholt. Ich hoffe, es ist anständig zu lesen.

Ach ja, für diejenigen, die immer überprüfen, ob auch alles Wort-für-Wort übersetzt wurde: Nein, ist es nicht. Denn manchmal klingt die direkte Übersetzung im Deutschen einfach so lächerlich und plump, dass sich eine winzige Abweichung leider nicht vermeiden lässt.

**Save us**

Unterdrückt. So fühlte er sich, als er in den Hogwartsexpress stieg. Er blickte in Pansys Augen, als er sich setzte und sah zu, wie der Schmerz in ihren Augen nahezu greifbar wurde. Seine zwei Leibwächter schlurfen in das Abteil und ließen sich auf den noch freien Plätzen nieder.

Sie sprachen nicht miteinander und Stille hing in der Luft wie der fortwährende Tod.

_Unterdrückt_.

Schon bald wurde er von einem der älteren Vertrauensschüler gerufen, um sich zu einem Treffen im Vertrauensschülerabteil einzufinden.

Draco stand auf und setzte seine übliche eisige Maske auf, bevor er sich zum Treffen aufmachte.

_Gemieden_.

Nicht ein einziger der Vertrauensschüler, besonders Granger und Weasley nicht, würdigte ihm eines Blickes und die anderen wollten seine Meinung einfach nicht hören.

Er öffnete seinen Mund nicht einmal und tat lediglich so, als ob es ihm nicht wehtun würde, dass sie ihn ausschlossen.

_Es tat weh. Tief in ihm drin tat es weh. _

Vor einiger Zeit hatten sie den Zielbahnhof erreicht und sie stiegen mit den anderen Klassenkameraden aus. Als die Schüler versuchten, selbst Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, traf Dracos Blick ein Paar kalte grüne Augen. Und so schnell sich ihr Blick getroffen hatte, so schnell blickte der mit den smaragdgrünen Augen wieder weg.

_Ignoriert_.

Draco blieb still und ging zusammen mit Gregory und Vincent zu einer der wartenden Kutschen.

**x-x-x-x**

Es waren Winterferien. Draco blieb im Schloss, seit er keinen Platz mehr hatte, an den er zurückkehren konnte.

_Überwacht_.

Er beobachtete den Zauberer, der alleine auf einer der Sitzbänke der Gryffindors saß.

_Alleine_.

Harry Potter hatte sich seine Einsamkeit selbst zuzuschreiben. Draco wusste es.

_Gerettet_.

Draco wusste, dass sich von den anderen fernhielt, um sie zu retten. Er wusste, dass der Gryffindor das tat, um sich selbst abzuhärten.

_Blind_.

Potters Freunde waren ahnungslos. Sie verstanden nicht, warum Potter sich so verhielt. Graue Augen blitzten zu der kraushaarigen Hexe, die neben ihrem rothaarigen Freund saß. Potter verletzte sie, indem er sich von ihnen absonderte.

_Niemand da, an den man sich wenden kann. _

Er hatte gedacht, dass dieses Jahr anders werden würde. Er hatte gedacht, dass jemand die verschiedenen Häuser zwingen würde, zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Das war nicht passiert. Draco ballte seine Finger zu einer Faust. Die Slytherins hatten niemanden mehr, an den sie sich wenden konnten. Snape war nur ein Mann, ein Zauberer mit begrenzen Kräften. Draco und die anderen konnten nicht einfach zu ihrem Hauslehrer gehen, wenn sie Hilfe brauchten. Snape hatte bereits alle Hände voll zu tun, um Potter auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubereiten.

_Hilflos_.

Aber sie waren hilflos. Er war hilflos. Er wusste, dass es der größte Fehler seines Lebens sein würde, aber niemand würde sich darum bemühen, ihn und die anderen aufzuhalten.

_Stille_.

Anmutig stand er auf und verließ die Große Halle. Er hätte auf Potter zugehen können, um den Gryffindor um Hilfe zu bitten, aber er war ein Malfoy. Malfoys würden niemals jemanden um Hilfe bitten, auch wenn die Stimmen in seinem Inneren ihm rieten, es zu tun. Er hätte weglaufen können, aber dieser Gedanke war wie ausgelöscht, als seine Mutter ihn mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt hatte.

_Gehorchen_.

Das war die einzige Möglichkeit.

**x-x-x-x**

Die Schule begann wieder und die dritte Stunde fing gerade an. In dieser Nacht würde er mit den anderen verschwinden.

_Schicksal_.

Es würde ein Fehler sein, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Draco warf sich seinen Umhang über und traf sich mit den anderen im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich werde dir nicht erlauben, das Schloss zu verlassen", sagte eine raue Stimme.

Er drehte sich um und erblickte den Professor.

_Beunruhigt_.

Draco war froh. Jemand sorgte sich also doch noch um ihn. Doch der Imperiusfluch war zu stark.

„Lassen Sie uns gehen", sagte er sanft.

_Das war eine Lüge. _

„Lassen Sie uns gehen", wiederholten die anderen, ihre Stimmen waren angereichert mit Angst und Trauer.

„Das könnt ihr nicht tun", flüsterte der Professor, dennoch trat er beiseite.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl, Sir", sagte Blaise ruhig. „Keine andere Wahl als zu gehorchen."

Draco führte die Slytherins nach draußen. Das Schloss badete sich in Stille, es war Mitternacht. Sie gingen an ihren Klassenzimmern vorbei und stiegen die schmalen Treppen nach oben. Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle und ließen die Große Halle hinter sich.

„Du machst einen Fehler."

Draco hielt inne.

_Rette uns. _

Beim Klang der Stimme pochte sein Herz wild in seiner Brust. Eine Stimme, die er monatelang in sich aufgesogen hatte. Sein Fuß setzte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne.

„Das kannst du nicht tun", sagte Potter leise.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl", flüsterte Pansy.

Draco starrte in Potters Augen.

_Rette mich. _

„Dann müsst ihr gegen uns kämpfen", sagte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ruhig.

Auf einmal tauchten mehrere Körper auf, die den Ausgang aus dem Schloss blockierten. Er blinzelte und stellte fest, dass der Rest der Schule wach war und auf sie wartete.

„Du musst nur meine Hand nehmen", sagte Potter sanft. „Eine Wahl, die es noch immer für dich gibt."

„Nimm unsere Hand", wisperte jemand anderes.

„Nimm unsere Hand."

„Nimm meine Hand."

_Herausforderung_.

Dracos Lippen zitterten und seine Augen brannten. Seine Mimik blieb ruhig. Sein anderer Fuß rührte sich.

„Nimm meine Hand."

Er versuchte seine Hand zu heben, aber das war es nicht, was ihm befohlen worden war.

„Ich will nicht gehorchen", hörte er sich selbst sagen.

„Nimm meine Hand, Malfoy."

„Ich... ich kann nicht."

Er sah auf, als Potter ihn mit verengten Augen ansah.

„Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, damit du als Todesser zurückkommst."

_Nimm meine Hand. _

„Hilf uns", murmelte Draco kaum hörbar. Potter verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und die anderen Schüler taten es ihm gleich. „Hilf uns."

Und Potter griff nach seiner Hand.

Um ihn herum konnte er das erleichterte Schluchzen seiner Hauskameraden hören. Er drehte leicht seinen Kopf und sah Pansy hilflos an Grangers Schulter weinen, während Ginny ihrem Freund auf den Rücken klopfte.

_Gerettet_.

Er wollte auch weinen, aber das war etwas, das ein Malfoy niemals tun sollte. Daher blickte er Potter lediglich an.

_Danke. _

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen konnte er dieses Wort nicht über seine Lippen bringen, darum hoffte er, dass sein dankbarer Blick genügen würde.

„Du bist wie jeder andere auch ein Hogwartsschüler, bevor du ein Slytherin bist", sagte Potter sanft. „Warum dachtest du, ich würde dich einen solchen Fehler begehen lassen?"

**x-x-x-x**

Es war vorbei. Die Krise, von seinen Eltern gezwungen zu werden, in ihre Fußstapfen zu treten, war vorbei. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und blickte in den Himmel. Er umklammerte fest die Stuhllehne, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Körper endlich aufhören würde zu zittern. Er konnte seine Lippen nicht vom Zittern und seine Augen nicht vom Tränen abhalten.

_Erschrocken_.

Es war die schrecklichste Sache gewesen, die er jemals hatte erleben müssen. Es war furchtbarer, als ein Irrwicht es jemals schaffen würde, ihn zu erschrecken. Er war so nah dran gewesen, seine Seele zu verlieren. Würde er jemals aufhören zu zittern?

Draco stand auf und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer. Es war egal, was die anderen nun sagen würden, wenn sie sehen würden, dass er die Tränen zuließ und still für sich weinte.

Dann umfassten ihn plötzlich starke Arme und er fühlte jemandes warme und behagliche Brust an seinem Rücken.

„Du bist der stolzeste Slytherin, den ich je kennen gelernt habe. Noch nicht einmal Snape war so schlimm", kommentierte eine Stimme, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu weinen.

„Potter, was tust du da?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.

_Gut_.

Von dem Gryffindor umarmt zu werden fühlte sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Nach einer Weile fühlte er sich irgendwie schwach und so wand er sich er sich aus der Umklammerung. Potter sah ihn nicht mehr eisig, aber mit Akzeptanz an.

_Akzeptiert_.

„Wir müssen von vorne beginnen", sagte Potter geheimnistuerisch und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

Draco starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Frage an.

„Draco", sagte Potter leise.

Er blinzelte und starrte auf die ausgestreckte Hand. Zögernd hob er seine eigene und schlug mit Potter ein.

„Harry."

**Ende**

**Anmerkung des Autors**: Ich habe das geschrieben, als ich noch unter den Nachwirkungen meiner Lebensmittelvergiftung zu leiden hatte. Dieser one-shot ist ziemlich seltsam und normalerweise habe ich einen anderen Schreibstil.

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin**: Man, man, man, ich liebe diesen one-shot. Es kommt nämlich mal nicht so deutlich raus, dass es Slash ist. Außerdem war es mal was Neues, meint ihr nicht? Wie steht's mit einem kleinen Review, damit ich Firesword übersetzen kann, was ihr davon haltet? -blinzel-

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Dia


End file.
